


A Frown Is Just An Upside-down Smile!

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor may or may not have bitten someones hand off, Deer boi, M/M, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: Ya know, Angel's done a lot of dumb shit before.But saving The Radio Demon from a group of powerful demons was something he was never expecting...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 312





	A Frown Is Just An Upside-down Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3

Ya know, Angel's done a lot of dumb shit before.

But saving The Radio Demon from a group of powerful demons was something he was never expecting...

Earlier that day, his lack of his favorite person was infuriating... Where the hell could have that giant Bambi gone? Well, after talking to Husk... Turns out that idiot went to, ' _ talk _ ' to some demons. And knowing Alastor, he meant to kill. 

Alastor was likely going to be fine, but something in Angel's gut told him. No, this isn't fine. He's not fine. 

So he set off. After asking Husk where he likely went. 

Of course, Husk hasn't been nosy enough to ask everything about what the great and powerful Radio Demon was doing. But Angel thought he had enough hints to find where he went. So with going into his room to grab one of his secret guns and some ammo, with a pet of Fat Nuggets head, he was ready to go. 

He'd head down the staircase and glanced at the door. Right, for Alastor.

-

It took a while, but with the information Husk gave him. He could only assume Alastor was near The Radio Tower. Angel had been there before, it was nice and relaxing. They spent quite a bit of time there when Charlie would let them.

Once near the tower. He listened. Listening for any sound that could indicate his Deer Boyfriend was near. Damn, why didn't he just force Alastor to carry a phone again? Right. That fucker hated any new technology... 

And for Hell's sake, it would stop them from worrying about each other every time they went out. 

...

Angel was right, Alastor wasn't okay.

Because Alastor was currently cornered, and surrounded by 3 other large Demons.

They hadn't noticed Angel yet, but Alastor did. The spider instantly knew Alastor would be telling him how stupid he was after this. Because yeah, following one of the most powerful Demons into a fight with other Demons didn't seem like the best idea.

Loading the gun up with ammo around the corner, silently he'd get ready to aim. With a small nod from Alastor, he'd shoot. And the second biggest fell to the ground almost instantly. 

Of course, the two other Demons who were about to hurt Alastor more noticed, the smallest one tried to book it before getting two shots through the head. The last Demon also decided he should run, but knowing he'd die. He'd take the Radio Demon with him. With one good foot to Alastors Jaw and a sickening crunch coming from it. Angel went ballistic. Shooting the Tallest Demon in the feet so he'd fall. 

He wasn't going to let that Demon have a nice quick death, No. Painfully stomping on him until he was sure that the Demon bellow him would have no chance at survival. Only then. A bullet to the chest as he walked away with his Boyfriend.

They were going to go to the Radio Tower, but Alastor said that the hotel would be safer, in case any other Demons decided to, 'Pay a visit'.

"You okay Al? Did'ja get hurt when fighting them?" Angel would find out anyway if he lied, and they said they'd be more honest so...

"Yes, maybe. But just a small injury though!" Angel hadn't really gotten the chance to get a look at Alastor after the fight, he was more concerned about getting Alastor somewhere safe. 

"It doesn't think it looks... Too noticeable!" Alastor hadn't even shown Angel yet, so he was concerned. Angel turned to face The Deer Demon, not noticing any injures, then again. The Radio Demon wasn't facing him... 

But when Alastor  _ did _ face him... Boy was it noticeable. 

He was still smiling, but the left side of his face. Boy was his Jaw swollen. And the light amount of blood running from his mouth was what freaked Angel out. Which Alastor had to have expected because he's well... Angel. 

"Are you okay? Jeeze.. That looks bad."  _ Wow. Okay then. _

"Wow, thank you for pointing that out Angel!" The Deer Demon said in that fake-cheery tone. Angel felt a little bad from that comment. It probably didn't sound the best for anyone to hear, especially if they  _ just  _ got beaten up. 

"Al...? Doesn't smiling... Ya know? Hurt...?" Okay, he was worried about the shorter demon. (As he should be!)

"Oh, yes! This is actually quite painful!" Really...? "Then why are you still smiling!?" This idiot, if it hurt him why was he doing it still?? 

"Angel! I told you before. I'm never dressed without one!"

"Well  _ yeah _ . But you  _ BROKE YOUR FUCKING JAW!" _

_ " _ No, no. You just  _ assumed  _ that I did." Okay, Angel wasn't playing this game. "YEAH, AND I ASSUME THAT I WILL BE MORE PAINFUL TO KEEP SMILING!" The Spider Demon wasn't mad at Alastor, just the fact he wouldn't stop smiling if it hurt him.

"Okay, that's it. We're going to the Hell Hospital." Alastor froze, No.

"Hahaha, No. I'm good! Great even, what would demons think if they saw the Radio Demon in a hospital?" Hmm..

"That you were going to kill someone there?" "..."

"Fair enough." 

So with a few hours, 6 missed calls from Charlie, a doctor with a now-missing hand and a still-smiling Deer with a broken jaw... They were ready to leave. 

Alastor looked a bit like a chipmunk now. His left side of his mouth was a lot more swollen. And it looked  _ adorable.  _ He was also told by the Doctors to  _ stop smiling.  _

Oh yeah, also. He had a massive bandage wrapped from under his chin to the top of his head to keep his Jaw in place. Which Alastor  _ hated. _ The taller demon could obviously tell. 

Damn. With another short walk, the Hazbin Hotel was in sight. If Angel wasn't there, Alastor would have likely stayed at his Radio Tower until he stopped looking like a rabid animal. 

Needless to say, once they both entered back. Alastor got quite a few stares. Even a snort of laughter from Husk, which the Spider Demon was sure he would have been killed over if he wasn't there with his boyfriend. 

But Jeeze, this guy could really pull off a creepy-vibe.. Even after looking like... Well, Even after looking so cute. Alastor promptly walked up to his room, not before giving a death glare to anyone who stared too long. Angel followed behind him. 

Okay, even with Alastor sitting on his bed, broken jaw and swollen face, he was still smiling. They were  _ alone _ . What was the worst thing that could happen? It was just a frown... And it would probably stop his face from hurting as much.

"So Al, what will it take for you to stop smiling...?" "Nothing!" "God damn it."

"Please Al, it clearly hurts because you look like a balloon. So can you stop smiling for me?" The Radio Demon sighed. "You're not gonna like it, trust me."

"C'mon! All I ever see is you with that dorky smile, I wanna see you without it for once. Sighing, while smiling. The Radio Demon agreed. And with one quick moment, and doing something anyone could do.

_ He frowned. _

And it was really weird, to say the least. It looked very unnatural. And like Alastor said, Angel, didn't like it. But. He'd rather have his boyfriend more comfortable. "You know not smiling is extremely uncomfortable!" Wait for what-

"What do you mean, Al? Does it hurt you to smile or something?" "No, no! Admittedly, it feels pretty darn good to let my face muscles loose! However, I do like smiling more than pain!" He said it while smiling... Damn it.

"Heyy! I didn't say you could smile again. Just shut up, and wrest your creepy mouth." Which Alastor did.

For just that day.

Angel knew the rest would be Hell until it healed, but nothing would stop Alastor from smiling. 

Except someone hurting His Boyfriend.

But that would never happen, as long as they were there for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more! I'm taking suggestions in the comments <3


End file.
